wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl
Earl is an orange-colored friend of Wubbzy who lives in Wuzzleburg. He is best friends with Huggy and Buggy and loves to play at the park. His voice is low and moaning. Earl wears braces that look almost identical to the braces of Chester, the third tritagonist in the Nickelodeon television series The Fairly OddParents!. Description Earl's character is like a scaredy-cat/hypochondriac.Accorring to Earl appereance he look's like some high school jock. He is usually not sure if he wants to go with his friends' plans. Earl acts as if he was a baby or a toddler, considering how he cries and is scared of mostly everything. It is revealed that Earl is scared in the episode Puddle muddle when he almost got run over by a taxi. On the inside, Earl is a nice guy (but he may need some courage).He is like a big teddy bear and is consist of being a best friend of Buggy, and Huggy. He is also friend's with Wubbzy, and Widget, or Waldon, or Daizy. Nevertheless, Earl is quite the optimist. When something happens to Earl unexpectedly, he normally makes a positive exclamation. nd act's as if knothing bad ever happen to him for example in the episode What would Wubbzy? When jelly spilled all over him he said'' love jelly''. Earl has neverd made a full appereance he is usally just a recurring chracter/ minor. But he did make a full apperance in What a card when Wubbzy, and Daizy want to hang out with him Earl isn't the brightest, either. In fact he is actually slow witted. In the episode the Wck dash Earl chooses to row a boat (on land)! When he gets to the soupy swamp, you would think he would row his boat across it; he picks up his boat and wades through the swamp on foot! Still, ever optimistic (and in the spirit of the Wuzzlympic Games), he says "This is fun!" while wading through the swamp! Also to prove that he isn't that bright he walked across the street once without looking both way's. It is guessing that Earl might have 3 unknamed cousin,s that's his known member on the Wow wow Wubbzy series. It's unknown if Earl has a crush on Huggy because it is hardly revealed.He is mostly hanging out with Buggy, and Huggy. Looks Earl is mostly orange. He has a red patch of hair on top of his head and two round feet. Earl's shirt is red with a square in the middle. His teeth are white and his braces are silver. He has black eyes and a square black nose.And a little bit of freckle's.He is very big.And he's also sexy ;). Appearances Earl has appeared in many episodes of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. His first appearance was in Widget's wild ride''. ''His last appearance was in ''Run For Fun. '' In only a few others, most notably ''What a Card, ''Earl is the main protagonist of the episode. Earl is often grouped in with Buggy and Huggy, meaning that none of the trio is more main than the other. Trivia *In Latin America is called Muggy not Earl *He love's honey. *He goes to the same school as Wubbzy. *He is the same specie's as . *He loves advertising. *He loves Captain Wonderpants. Gallery IWubbzy 025.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters